Christmas Wishes
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: You wish, what Mare?" Ash whispered back, looking at Mary-Lynette with his ever-changing eyes, "I wish that..." Mary-Lynette whispered again, as her hand crept their way towards Ash's own to give them a gentle squeeze, "What, Mare?" Ash prompted, gently


**Christmas Wishes**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Night World.  
This is REWRITTEN.

* * *

December 25th. Snow. Christmas.

'_Lovely._' Mary-Lynette thought bitterly as she kicked a pebble.

Where is she going, you might ask? Well, she is going to the Mrs. B's farm to celebrate Christmas with her three blood-sisters. And of course, with her brother, Mark. But _he's_ not going to be there. _He _said that he was coming back the year after but…but what? NOTHING! _He _didn't even call or even send a mail or something.

Mary-Lynette groaned and clutched her head. Jade said that there was a surprise for her later. But she didn't like surprises anymore, because of _him. _And to top it off, she didn't enjoy the whole year either!

'_Oh wait...I was the one who sent him away. Why blame him?_' Mary-Lynette realized and glared at her shoes.

She sighed. It's almost Christmas Eve for heaven's sake! Let's just forgive and forget. And maybe, she would finally move on with her freaking life!

'_Who am I kidding?_' Mary-Lynette thought, then sighed again. '_I can't face another year without him!_'

She sighed once again and made her hands feel their way to her pockets. The Burdock's farm is finally visible in her sight though quite blurry. When Mary-Lynette reached the Burdock's front porch, she was greeted by a screeching cat and a running Jade.

"Merry Christmas, Mare!" Jade ran and hugged Mary-Lynette.

"Merry Christmas to you too Jade, but…do you even _celebrate _Christmas?" Mary-Lynette asked and pulled away.

"Hold on. Tiggy! Tiggy! Come back here you—you cat!" Jade yelled and ran off again.

Mary-Lynette sighed and walked in the Burdock's residence. Just then, she heard a loud crash behind her so she whirled around and gaped at the sight before her.

"Ha ha, very funny Kestrel. Now help me get up!" Mark remarked sarcastically as he tried so hard to take the Christmas decorations off of him.

Rowan sighed and looked up, "Merry Christmas Mary-Lynette!" Rowan greeted cheerfully with her bright and yet, gentle smile.

"Merry Chri—" Mary-Lynette started.

"Merry Christmas Mare!" Kestrel and Mark greeted in unison.

"Merry Christmas to the three of you!" Mary-Lynette greeted and gave each a hug.

"Hey Mare, I bet you're really excited about your surprise!" Mark teased.

"For your information, I am not excited just—" Mary-Lynette said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"'Just—' what?" Mark prompted.

"Just—just curious, that's all," Mary-Lynette mumbled and started for the kitchen.

"Well, I just want you to know, that we will have a _visitor_ tonight. I mean visitor_s_," Rowan called over her shoulder while she continued decorating the living room.

"Really? Well, who are those _visitors_?" Mary-Lynette asked and turned back to help them finish decorating.

"Tonight, you are going to meet, our cousin, Thea. And her soulmate, who we really don't know yet and is also a human. I mean her soulmate's a human but not her, she's a witch," Kestrel explained and helped Mark stand up from the floor.

Mary-Lynette smiled widely, "I've never met a witch before. I bet she's riding a flying broom right now and—" Mary-Lynette imagined but stopped when she heard Kestrel laughing.

"What, was it something I said?" Mary-Lynette asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Actually, it's _everything_ that you said," Kestrel said in between laughs.

"Well, how _can _you describe a _witch_?" Mary-Lynette asked, her hand resting on her hip.

"She, Thea, is a modern witch. She doesn't do 'flying brooms' or whatever you call them _but _she does do spells and potions," Jade chimed in with Tiggy in her arms.

"Oh, I see," Mary-Lynette said a little bit disappointedly but regained her former self, "I seriously can't wait to meet her!" Mary-Lynette squealed.

'_I can't believe that I'm finally going to meet a witch! I wonder if I could ask her if she could make a potion for me to forget about Ash…'_ Mary-Lynette thought but shook her head and forced herself to not think about him for the rest of the night. Just when somebody was going to start a conversation, a knock from the door emerged.

"It must be them!" Jade squealed and ran for the door.

"Thea!" Jade squealed, when she opened the front door and gave Thea a hug.

"Hey Jade! How are you?" Thea exclaimed and gave her cousin a hug.

"I'm good, how 'bout you?" Jade asked as she pulled away from their hug-fest.

"I'm great, now that we're here," Thea answered enthusiastically.

"Well…he's obviously you're soulmate, why not introduce him?" Jade suggested while peering behind her cousin.

Thea laughed and pulled a tall, tanned, sandy-haired boy from behind her and said, "Jade, this is Eric, my soulmate. Eric, this is Jade, my younger cousin."

"Hi Eric! Merry Christmas!" Jade greeted with a smile as she held her hand in mid-air for Eric to shake.

"Hey Jade, nice to meet you and merry Christmas," Eric beamed with a huge smile as he shook her hand.

"Well, we better get inside before the two of you freezes to death!" Jade exclaimed bluntly.

"Good idea," Thea shivered and went inside the warm and welcoming house.

Jade led Thea and Eric into their living room and was surprised to see that Rowan and the others had already finished decorating the room.

"Rowan! Kestrel! I've missed you both so much!" Thea exclaimed and ran towards her cousins to hug them.

"Hey Thea! Merry Christmas!" Rowan laughed and gave her cousin a big hug.

On the other hand, when Thea turned to Kestrel and gave her a bear hug, Kestrel was literally _crushed _by her cousin's intense hug but managed to say, "Nice to see you too, Thea."

Jade and the others laughed while Thea began on exploring the living room.

'_This girl - Thea, she's a..witch? But she looks so...normal - wait, no, not normal...but witchy-like, with her blonde hair and soft brown eyes, she almost looks like those girls that could __**charm **__anyone…' _Mary-Lynette thought curiously.

"Oooh! There's new people here!" Thea squealed and smiled charmingly at both Mark and Mary-Lynette.

Jade giggled and pulled Mark with her and said, "This is Mark, my boyfriend. Mark, this is Thea, my cousin."

Mark nodded and smiled, "Merry Christmas, Thea."

"You too, Mark. Oh and it's really nice meeting you!" Thea greeted with a toothy smile.

Mark grinned and went back to sit on the couch with Jade following behind.

Rowan smiled and grabbed Mary-Lynette's arm gently, "This is—"

"Mary-Lynette. It's actually _you_," Thea breathed with a very gentle smile that could match Rowan's own.

"How'd you—" Rowan asked surprised but is still calm, nonetheless.

"Ash. He's been talking about her—_you._ He've changed so much, ever since he met you, Mary-Lynette. And…I don't know why…" Thea said softly, her gentle smile still on her face.

"But he would always sit on top of the roof to watch the stars," Thea chuckled softly and gave Mary-Lynette a soft hug.

"Thank you," Thea whispered as she pulled away from Mary-Lynette.

Mary-Lynette stood still, dumbfounded and asked, "For what?"

"For changing Ash," Thea said simply, "Oh and by the way, I'm Thea. And this is Eric," Thea said as she pointed to the quiet guy behind her.

Mary-Lynette smiled, glad that she finally heard _something _from Ash. Well, not literally from _him_, but it was still _about _him. Hours passed by and Mary-Lynette got exhausted. So, she excused herself from the small get-together party, and hopefully, no one really minded since most of them are too absorbed in 'getting to know _each _other' and that means, _each_and everyone in the room. Man, it was exhausting! But also fun.

'_Thea and Eric are seriously nice and fun to be with. I hope they'll come back here again next year,_' Mary-Lynette thought as she walked further from the Burdock's residence.

Mary-Lynette wanted to walk to her favorite hill to watch the stars shine for her and Ash tonight, but her legs couldn't carry her anymore and plus, the wind is blowing rather harder than usual and it is fuh-reezing! So instead, Mary-Lynette sat on a near-by bench and propped her elbow on a rusted arm thingy as she laid her head on her palm. Looking at the night sky, she remembered the time when she cried herself to sleep while Ash made his way through his dark and dangerous journey…

'_Snap out of it! I thought you weren't suppose to think of him for the rest of the night!' _Mary-Lynette scolded herself mentally.

Silence engulfed as she looked back up at the stars. She closed her eyes and hummed a tune she heard her mother once sung to her when she was little.

'_That_—_that voice…_' Ash thought as he sped up his pace to reach and hear more of this angelic voice.

By now, Mary-Lynette was sobbing quietly and was trying very hard to wipe her tears away and to keep the other tears at bay. Frustrated, she screamed and clutched her head as she felt the burning rage inside of her melt away for a few moments later.

"I _hate _my life! Why can't you just take me away!" Mary-Lynette yelled to no one in particular but was glaring at the sky with tears leaking from her eyes.

Mary-Lynette rubbed her eyes and sighed, "That felt good."

Ash had a hard time from containing his smile to touch his lips but ended up smiling anyway. He walked towards his soulmate, silently. Not wanting to disturb her in her 'ranting mood'. Mary-Lynette continued to sigh and groan, one after the other.

"I wish…" Mary-Lynette whispered, still with her eyes closed.

This was a great advantage for Ash to sit beside her and say some soothing words to her but instead, he sat beside her, unnoticed by Mary-Lynette, as he just silently listened for her to continue.

"You wish what, Mare?" Ash whispered back, looking at Mary-Lynette with his ever-changing eyes.

"I wish that…" Mary-Lynette whispered again, as her hand crept their way towards Ash's own to give them a gentle squeeze.

"What, Mare?" Ash prompted, gently.

"I wish that—that Ash would come back to me. I want him to—to…" Mary-Lynette stopped in mid-sentence while she opened one tear-filled eye and saw that her wish had actually came _true._

Mary-Lynette sobbed, loudly this time, and pulled Ash into a very _very _tight hug. Ash did the same and stroked her hair.

"It's been so long, since I've done this…" Ash's voice trailed off when he felt his Mary-Lynette kiss him tenderly on the lips. Ah, the pink haze. This pink haze was once disturbing and also unwelcomed to both of these teenagers but now as they realized that it isn't harmful - and they actually _missed _the pink haze, they gladly welcomed it back _with_ the electric sparks that they felt whenever this pink haze appeared.

Both of them pulled away, grasping for air, but was glad that they finally found one another's mind, after so long - they couldn't bear another day, minute, second, or whatever without each other anymore. After a few moments of lovingly staring at each other, Mary-Lynette's gentle and blue eyes turned to blue piercing ones as she glared at her beloved.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, mister!" Mary-Lynette glowered and poked him on the ribs.

Ash laughed and rubbed his ribs, "Sorry I took so long but seriously Mare, fighting a dragon is very hard work."

Mary-Lynette grinned, "So, you've actually been fighting dragons?"

Ash stretched and put his arms around Mare, "Of course. What do you expect from your oh-so-noble soulmate?"

"I expect him to give me some flowers when he gets back from his oh-so-hard-journey," Mary-Lynette teased.

Ash held up a finger and ran across the street, only to pick something up.

"Here you go, my lady," Ash said as he presented a poinsettia to his soulmate.

Mary-Lynette giggled and accepted the flower, "Why thank you, Ash."

"No problem, Mare. Now, what was the other thing you were wishing for?" Ash asked when he slid back to his previous position with Mare in his arms.

"Uh—what are you talking abou—Oh right, that! Well…" Mary-Lynette smiled nerviously and held onto Ash's hand.

"Hmm?" Ash patiently asked.

"I wish that—that you, Ash Redfern, would never leave my side ever again!" Mary-Lynette exclaimed and looked up to see his reaction.

Ash was silent for a while, and Mary-Lynette thought that she messed up the whole thing. Just as she was suppose to slump back onto his chest. Ash captured her lips in a passion-filled kiss and murmured, "Whatever you wish for, Mare…"

'_Love you, Mare._' Ash thought.

And at the same time, Mary-Lynette thought, '_I love you Ash Redfern.'_

Both pulled away once again but was still holding to one another, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**THE END**

**Please give me some nice reviews! I'll gladly appreciate it!  
Thanks for viewing my story aaanddd**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NIGHTWORLD [Even though, I wish I do]**

**Merry Christmas! And I promise that I would write something about them in the New Year!**

**Please Read and Review! Thanks again :D**


End file.
